wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Murloc
thumb|A Murloc and a Baby Murloc Aaaaaughibbrgubugbugrguburgle! (MP3 sound, Shockwave Flash sound) The murloc is a bipedal amphibianoid race residing along coastlines, lakeshores and riverbeds, as well as in underwater ruins. Murlocs are distinguished by their bulbous bodies, large mouths lined with row upon row of sharp fangs, and slime-coated skin. Murlocs range in coloration from turquoise to darkish grey, and in height from 3-1/2 feet to 6 feet. Murloc culture is tribal in nature, and religion is generally shamanistic, with most villages containing a number of oracles and tidehunters, with coastrunners and warriors for defense. Habitations are generally crude huts with peaked roofs, huddled around a body of water. Oddly enough for amphibianoids, they prefer their food cooked, and will happily build campfires or even large bonfires which easily accommodate their favourite dish; the "spit-roasted gnome warlock". Murloc behaviors toward other races is best characterized as "hostile," and even more so as "unbelievably hostile." Typically, approaching within 100 yards of even one, apparently isolated, murloc will result in the subject letting forth the usual gurgling warcry and dragging forth his entire village of 20, emerging as if by magic, to battle the visitor. Such assaults generally result in a nasty, slimy overkill against the hapless tourist. Indeed, it is nearly impossible for even the most dedicated murloc hunter to get just one to himself -- three or four Murlocs are usually the bare minimum. Murloc hunting, however, is a time-honored avocation, particularly since murloc fins are a prized delicacy when used for soup broth, and slimy murloc scales are sought after by expert leatherworkers for use in crafting fine armor. In addition, hefty bounties are often placed on certain murlocs, due to their incredibly-pronounced disregard for the sanctity of life, generally-accepted notions of fair play, or simple common decency. By the same token, pounding one of them into guava jelly with a large mace is surprisingly satisfying. Infamous Murlocs * Brack: Level 19 rare. He can be found wandering the beaches of Westfall. * Gobbler: Level 22. Can be found in Bluegill Marsh in Wetlands and is involved in the quest Claws from the Deep. * Mutanus the Devourer: Level 22 elite. Although marked as Humanoid, this thing surely looks like a giant Murloc. He is the end boss of Wailing Caverns and can be fought after defeating the 4 fanglords. * Scargil: Level 30 rare. Found on the beach west of Southshore in Hillsbrad. * Gluggle: Level 37 rare. Found in the ruins north of Grom'gol in Stranglethorn Vale. * Burgle Eye: Level 38 rare. He can be found wandering the coastline Murloc encampments of Dustwallow Marsh. * Gazban: Level 38 to 40 elite. He is summoned in The Vile Reef of Stranglethorn Vale for the quest The Curse of the Tides. * Swamp Talker: Level 50 to 56. Found in a cave east of Stonard in the Swamp of Sorrows. He is involved in the quest The Swamp Talker. Baby Murlocs See Baby Murloc. Category:Primitive Creatures Category:Humanoid Category:Creatures Category:Game Terms